ANGERME
(2009-2012) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-present) |associated = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, ZYX-α, High-King, Shugo Chara Egg!, Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai, Wonderful Hearts, Shin Minimoni, Lilpri, Hello! Project Mobekimasu, Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers, Peaberry, Harvest, HI-FIN, Sato no Akari, SCK GIRLS |current = Wada Ayaka (2009–) Nakanishi Kana (2011–) Takeuchi Akari (2011–) Katsuta Rina (2011–) Tamura Meimi (2011–) Murota Mizuki (2014–) Aikawa Maho (2014–) Sasaki Rikako (2014–) Kamikokuryo Moe (2015–) |formermen = Maeda Yuuka (2009–2011) Fukuda Kanon (2009–2015) Ogawa Saki (2009–2011) Kosuga Fuyuka (2011) }} ANGERME (アンジュルム), formerly known as S/mileage (スマイレージ), is a Japanese pop group within Hello! Project. Originally started as an indies Hello Pro Egg unit in 2009, S/mileage was formed by four first generation members with the possibility that the line-up would be shuffled. The group graduated from Hello Pro Egg in 2010 and became full members of Hello! Project. The group changed their name in late 2014 to ANGERME to celebrate the third generation members and signify a turning point in the group's image. Now comprised of members across four generations, ANGERME's combined CD and DVD sales exceed 600,000 copies in Japan alone. ANGERME's highest selling single is "Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku / Itoshima Distsnce / Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru " with over 50,273 copies sold, while their lowest selling major label single is "Koi ni Booing Buu!" with 20,954 copies sold. Members :Main article: ANGERME Members Current Members ;1st Generation (2009) *Wada Ayaka (和田彩花; Red) Leader ;2nd Generation (2011) *Nakanishi Kana (中西香菜; Light Pink) Sub-Leader *Takeuchi Akari (竹内朱莉; Blue) Sub-Leader *Katsuta Rina (勝田里奈; Orange) *Tamura Meimi (田村芽実; Purple) ;3rd Generation (2014) *Murota Mizuki (室田瑞希; Light Blue) *Aikawa Maho (相川茉穂; Green) *Sasaki Rikako (佐々木莉佳子; Yellow) ;4th Generation (2015) *Kamikokuryo Moe (上國料萌衣; Aqua Blue) Former Members ;1st Generation (2009) *Maeda Yuuka (前田憂佳; Pink) (Graduated, December 31, 2011) * Fukuda Kanon (福田花音; Deep Pink) (Graduated, November 29, 2015) *Ogawa Saki (小川紗季; Yellow-Green) (Graduated, August 27, 2011) ;Sub-Member (2011) *Kosuga Fuyuka (小数賀芙由香; Orange) (Left September 9, 2011) History ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] 2004-2009: Prior to Formation In June 2004, Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon and Ogawa Saki were selected to join the first generation of Hello Pro Egg along with 28 other girls. Prior to debuting, Wada, Maeda and Fukuda were members of the group Shugo Chara Egg!. 2009: Formation On April 4, Tsunku announced a new Hello Pro Egg unit, lineup subject to change, with Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon and Ogawa Saki as the original members.Tsunku. “新ユニット” (in Japanese). Tsunku Official Blog. 2009-04-04. The group was given the name "S/mileage" on May 8."エッグ新ユニット　グループ名決定！！". Hello Project Official Fanclub Web Site. 2009-05-11.Tsunku. "Ｓ/ｍｉｌｅａｇｅ 　　ユニット名　由来・意味について". Tsunku Official Blog. 2009-05-08 They would continue activities in Hello Pro Egg while they were an indies unit with plans for a major debut later that year. At some point during this time, Wada Ayaka was announced as the leader of S/mileage. On June 7, S/mileage's first indie single, "aMa no Jaku", was released and sold at 2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Nakano STEP!~, a Hello Pro Egg concert where the song was also performed. On September 23, S/mileage released their second indies single, "Asu wa Date na no ni, Imasugu Koe ga Kikitai", which was sold and performed at 2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 9gatsu ~Yokohama Jump!~. On November 23, S/mileage released their third indies single, "Suki-chan", which was sold and performed at 2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama Fire!~. During the concert, a video message from Tsunku was played for S/mileage. Tsunku announced that they would be graduating from Hello Pro Egg and would be making their major debut in 2010 without any member changes. Some time in December 2009, the group's official name was changed to the katakana version of their name (スマイレージ), though it is still romanized as S/mileage. 2010: Major Debut In January, S/mileage performed alongside major Hello! Project units at Hello! Project 2010 Winter Kachou Fuugetsu ~Mobekimasu!~. On February 28th, Tsunku announced that in order for the group to debut, 10,000 pictures of people smiling had to be collected by March 25th. This could be done through internet submissionCampaign Website as well as the members themselves taking pictures at events. If the goal was not achieved, their debut might be postponed or even cancelled. The results would be announced on April 3rd. If successful, they would debut in May. On March 14, S/mileage released their fourth indies single, "Otona ni Narutte Muzukashii!!!". This was also the first day of their joint concert with Mano Erina, Special Joint 2010 Haru ~Kansha Mankai! Mano Erina 2 Shuunen Totsunyuu & S/mileage Major Debut e Sakura Sake! Live~. On March 20, S/mileage appeared as the opening act at ℃-ute's concert C-ute Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Shocking LIVE~. On April 3, S/mileage performed the last day of their joint concert with Mano Erina. Tsunku announced at the concert that S/mileage would indeed make their major debut and revealed a completed mosaic of the collected pictures. In all, 16,000 pictures were gathered, 3,110 of them by the members themselves. With 135 pictures in a 2-3 hour period, Fukuda Kanon held the record for most amount of pictures at one time. On April 4, Hime Chen! Otogi Chikku Idol Lilpri premiered. Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, and Fukuda Kanon provided voices for the main characters and later formed the fictional unit Lilpri to perform songs for the anime. The S/mileage song "Otona ni Narutte Muzukashii!!!" was was used as the first ending theme. On May 26, S/mileage officially graduated from Hello Pro Egg and released their major debut single, "Yumemiru Fifteen". The song had been previously performed at their concert with Mano Erina as well as Hello Pro Egg events. On July 28, S/mileage released their second single, "○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!!" From August 18 to 22, S/mileage performed in the Gekiharo stage play Obaachanchi no Curry Rice ~Smile Recipe~. On September 29, S/mileage released their third single, "Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama". On December 8, S/mileage released their first album, Warugaki ①. It contained all of their singles, both indies and major label, up to that point. It reached #8 on the weekly Oricon chart and sold 11,848 copies. 2011: Additions and Departures On February 9, S/mileage released their fourth single, "Short Cut". All members cut their hair short for the single. On April 3, S/mileage celebrated their first anniversary. In honor of their first anniversary, Tsunku announced that in June, the first audition seeking members for S/mileage would be held, S/mileage Shin Member Boshuu!. He revealed that they were looking for up to six new girls who would be "sub-members" pending a major debut in the group. On April 20, S/mileage released their fifth single, "Koi ni Booing Buu!". On August 10, S/mileage released their sixth single, "Uchouten LOVE". It sold 29,328 copies in its first week, making it the highest first-week sales by S/mileage at that time. It was announced that S/mileage would be on 2011's "24H TV Marathon" alongside ℃-ute. On August 14, five girls were announced as the winners of the S/mileage audition and were added to the group as sub-members: Nakanishi Kana, Kosuga Fuyuka, and Tamura Meimi, along with two Hello Pro Kenshuusei members, Takeuchi Akari and Katsuta Rina. On August 24, it was announced on the S/mileage website that Ogawa Saki would graduate from S/mileage and Hello! Project on August 27, 2011, at the live event of Uchouten LOVE at Higashi Betsuin Hall in Nagoya.Hello! Project, Tsunku, Ogawa Saki. "ハロー！プロジェクトからのお知らせ (archived)" (in Japanese). S/mileage Official Website. 2011-08-24. Due to the last minute announcement, no special graduation or ceremony was held and Ogawa became the first of the original members to leave. On September 9, less than a month after the addition of the new sub-members, it was announced that sub-member Kosuga Fuyuka would be leaving S/mileage due to severe anemia. She would later join Hello Pro Kenshuusei after her long recovery.Hello! Project, Tsunku. "ハロー！プロジェクトからのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2011-09-09 (Archived: 2012-11-02). On September 28, her only single with the group, "Tachiagirl", was released after her departure from the group. On September 15, it was announced on S/mileage's official YouTube channel that on September 18, the evening performance of S/mileage Concert Tour 2011 Aki ~Gyakushuu no Mini Skirt~ would be streamed live on YouTube at 6PM JST. On September 18, it was revealed that on October 16, there would be an announcement concerning which sub-member(s) would become full members through a S/mileage photo campaign for the sub-members."スマイレージサブメンバー「スマイレージ正規メンバーへの誓約書」プレゼントキャンペーンのお知らせ！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2011-09-26 (Archived: 2013-09-08). On October 16, at the release event for “Tachiagirl” at the Kanagawa Yokohama Bridge, it was announced that all four sub-members passed and became full members of S/mileage."サブメンバーから正メンバーへ！ 正メンバー発表！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2011-10-16 (Archived: 2013-09-08). On October 25, it was announced that Maeda Yuuka would retire from the entertainment industry on December 31st in order to concentrate, study, and prepare for a entrance exam for university.Tsunku, Maeda Yuuka, Hello! Project. "スマイレージに関する大事なお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2011-10-25 (Archived: 2013-12-26) Maeda, who had been a member of S/mileage ever since its formation back in April 2009, commented, “I noticed that my feeling of wanting to go to college has been getting bigger and bigger.” Producer, Tsunku also commented, “Though she could have worn two hats (juggling career & school), she is the type of a girl who wants to put all of her full effort into one thing.” On December 28, Maeda Yuuka's birthday, S/mileage's released their eighth single, "Please Miniskirt Postwoman!". It was Maeda Yuka's final single with S/mileage. Three days later, Maeda graduated from S/mileage and Hello! Project on December 31 at a release event for the single. 2012 On February 1st, S/mileage released their ninth single, "Choto Mate Kudasai!". It was their first single without Maeda Yuuka. On May 2nd, they released their tenth single, "Dot Bikini". On May 20th, they released their first best album, S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban ①. In late June, they announced their eleventh single, "Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki", to be released on August 22nd. On July 28 and 29, S/mileage had their first fanclub tour in Yamanashi. In late August, not long after the release of their eleventh single on the 22nd, S/mileage announced their twelfth single, "Samui ne.", to be released on November 28th. It was also announced that S/mileage would be releasing their second album, in 2013. 2013 On March 20, S/mileage released their thirteenth single, "Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita". On March 22, the single ranked #1 in the daily Oricon charts, making it the first single to reach that position. Two days later, it was announced that their 2nd album, ② Smile Sensation, would be released on May 22. On July 4, it was announced that S/mileage and Berryz Koubou would take part in a Gekiharo musical, ''Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~''. The musical ran from September 6 to 16. On July 7, they released their fourteenth single, "Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! / Yattaruchan". It was their first double A-side single. On August 16, it was announced S/mileage and ℃-ute would have a joint live house fanclub tour, titled Naruchika 2013 Aki ℃-ute x S/mileage, from October 5 to December 8. On November 1, a mini-tour for S/mileage, called S/mileage Live Tour 2013 Aki ~Smile Charge~, was announced on the official Hello! Project website. The tour began on November 12 in Saitama and ended on December 12 in Gunma. During their concert at Live House in Harajuku, it was announced that they would have their 1st Spring tour called S/mileage Live Tour 2014 Haru ~Smile Charge~, it began on January 23 and ended on May 25. On December 18th, S/mileage released their fifteenth single, Ee ka!? / "Ii Yatsu". It ranked #3 in the Oricon's weekly single chart and sold total of 37,141 copies, becoming their highest selling single to date. 2014: Nippon Budokan & Major Changes On March 29, Tsunku announced at Hello! Project Hina Fest 2014 ~Full Course~ via VTR that S/mileage would have their first Budokan Live, S/mileage LIVE 2014 Natsu FULL CHARGE ~715 Nippon Budokan~, on July 15th. They were expected to sell at least 8,000 tickets. On April 30, S/mileage released their sixteenth single, "Mystery Night! / Eighteen Emotion". On August 2, S/mileage attended the 2014 Tokyo Idol Festival. On August 3rd, S/mileage also appeared on the SMILE GARDEN live stage as a special opening act.Tommy V.D. "S/mileage to perform at Tokyo Idol Festival 2014". Hello1 News Service. 2014-07-18. On August 18, it was announced that S/mileage's official website would be closing on August 31. On August 20, S/mileage released their seventeenth single, "Aa Susukino / Chikyuu wa Kyou mo Ai wo Hagukumu". On September 24, S/mileage gave an important announcement during Hello! Project Station: the group would change its name and welcome new members from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei as the 3rd generation. There would be a contest in which fans could submit suggestions for the group's new name. On October 4, three new members were announced as 3rd generation members: Murota Mizuki, Aikawa Maho and Sasaki Rikako. On November 26th, S/mileage performed as the opening for Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Aki GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ in Yokohama Arena. They performed "Eighteen Emotion" with the 3rd generation, marking this as their first performance as a 9 member line-up. On December 17, S/mileage's new name was revealed as "ANGERME." The announcement was made on the last day of their 2014 Autumn Tour, S/mileage Live Tour 2014 Aki ~FULL CHARGE~. The name was proposed by second generation member Nakanishi Kana, and comes from a combination of the French words for angel (ange) and tear (larme). 2015 On January 2, ANGERME announced they would have a second Budokan concert on May 26th. On February 4, ANGERME released their eighteenth single (and their first under their new name), "Taiki Bansei / Otome no Gyakushuu". It peaked at #1 on the Oricon Daily Chart and sold 48,578 copies, becoming their highest selling single to date. On March 18, the final product using the S/mileage name, S/mileage Live Tour 2014 Aki ~FULL CHARGE~ FINAL in O-EAST, was released. On May 20, Fukuda Kanon announced that she would be graduating from ANGERME and Hello! Project in the Fall. It was later confirmed that her graduation would take place at the ANGERME First Concert Tour 2015 Aki finale on November 29, 2015 at Nippon Budokan. On May 26, at ANGERME STARTING LIVE TOUR SPECIAL @ Nippon Budokan "Taiki Bansei", ANGERME announced they would release their nineteenth single, "Nana Korobi Ya Oki / Gashin Shoutan / Mahou Tsukai Sally", on July 22. On June 24, it was announced on Hello! Project Station by Wada Ayaka that the group would be holding their second audition, 2015 ANGERME Shin Member Audition. The auditions started on July 2. On July 22, ANGERME released their nineteenth single, "Nana Korobi Ya Oki / Gashin Shoutan / Mahou Tsukai Sally". On August 14, ANGERME performed at TV Asahi's ''Coca-Cola Summer Station Live.http://www.helloproject.com/event/detail/f0ebf80d338b825f03eee16d3cc4c6ed77721905 On August 27, during ANGERME Live Tour 2015 SUMMER / AUTUMN ~FIGHTING NINE~, ANGERME announced that their 20th single would be released on November 4 and that it will be Fukuda Kanon's graduation single.http://www.helloproject.com/news/3405/ The release date was later changed to November 11, 2015.http://helloproject.com/news/3433/ On November 11th, ANGERME released their twentieth single, "Desugita Kui wa Utarenai / Dondengaeshi / Watashi". At the release event for this single, the winner of the 2015 ANGERME Shin Member Audition and sole fourth generation member was announced: Kamikokuryo Moe. On November 29, Fukuda Kanon graduated at the ANGERME First Concert Tour 2015 Aki "Hyakka Ryouran" finale at Nippon Budokan. On December 16, ANGERME will perform at Fuji TV's 2015 FNS Kayousai THE LIVE, alongside Morning Musume '15 and ℃-ute.http://www.fujitv.co.jp/FNS/2015/contents02.html On December 20, during the ANGERME Christmas fanclub event, it was announced that Tamura Meimi will graduate from ANGERME and Hello! Project in spring 2016. 2016 On January 2, at the opening day concert of Hello! Project 2016 WINTER ~DANCING! SINGING! EXCITING!~ it was announced Tamura Meimi would graduate on May 30 at Nippon Budokan. On April 27, ANGERME will release their 21st single. It is the first single to feature Kamikokuryo Moe and the last single to feature Tamura Meimi. Group Name Origins ;S/mileage S/mileage was named by Tsunku. On May 7, 2009, he revealed the group's name to be "S/mileage". He explained that the name "S/mileage" is taken from "Smile," "Mileage," and "Age," and that it means "the age of smiles." The name was later changed from romaji to the katakana reading "スマイレージ". ;ANGERME ANGERME (アンジュルム) was named by second generation member Nakanishi Kana. The name comes from a combination of the French words for ange (angel) and larme (tear).Nakanishi Kana. "ANGERME(^ ^)中西香菜" (in Japanese). ANGERME 2ki Member Official Blog. 2014-12-17. Nakanishi explained that she wanted the members of ANGERME, the angels, to work together to achieve their goals, and once they reach them, be overcome with happiness and cry. Discography :Note: For more of singles and albums, see ANGERME Discography Albums= ;Studio Albums #2010.12.08 Warugaki ① (悪ガキッ①) #2013.05.22 ② Smile Sensation (②スマイルセンセーション) ;Best Albums #2012.05.30 S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban ① #2015.11.25 S/mileage / ANGERME SELECTION ALBUM "Taiki Bansei" ;Other Albums #2014.08.06 Engeki Joshibu Musical LILIUM Lilum Shoujo Junketsu Kageki Original Soundtrack (with Morning Musume '14) |-|Singles= ;Indie Singles #2009.06.07 "aMa no Jaku" #2009.09.23 "Asu wa Date na no ni, Imasugu Koe ga Kikitai" #2009.11.23 "Suki-chan" #2010.03.14 "Otona ni Narutte Muzukashii!!!" #2014.10.04 "SMILE FANTASY!" ;Major Singles #2010.05.26 "Yumemiru Fifteen" #2010.07.28 "○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!!" #2010.09.29 "Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama" #2011.02.09 "Short Cut" #2011.04.27 "Koi ni Booing Buu!" #2011.08.03 "Uchouten LOVE" #2011.09.28 "Tachiagirl" #2011.12.28 "Please Miniskirt Postwoman!" #2012.02.01 "Choto Mate Kudasai!" #2012.05.02 "Dot Bikini" #2012.08.22 "Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki" #2012.11.28 "Samui ne." #2013.03.20 "Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita" #2013.07.03 "Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! / Yattaruchan" #2013.12.18 "Ee ka!? / "Ii Yatsu"" #2014.04.30 "Mystery Night! / Eighteen Emotion" #2014.08.20 "Aa Susukino / Chikyuu wa Kyou mo Ai wo Hagukumu" #2015.02.04 "Taiki Bansei / Otome no Gyakushuu" #2015.07.22 "Nana Korobi Ya Oki / Gashin Shoutan / Mahou Tsukai Sally" #2015.11.11 "Desugita Kui wa Utarenai / Dondengaeshi / Watashi" #2016.04.27 Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku / Itoshima Distance / Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru ;Collaboration Singles #2010.11.24 "My School March" (マイ・スクール・マーチ) (Oha Girl Maple with S/mileage) #2011.06.22 "Ai wa Katsu" (愛は勝つ) (Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers) #2011.08.06 "Makeruna Wasshoi!" (負けるな わっしょい!) (Bekimasu) #2011.11.16 "Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku" (ブスにならない哲学) (Hello! Project Mobekimasu) |-|DVDs= #2010.01.31 Toe the line (FC Limited) #2010.06.16 Special Joint 2010 Haru ~Kansha Mankai! Mano Erina 2 Shuunen Totsunyuu & S/mileage Major Debut e Sakura Sake! Live~ (Mano Erina, S/mileage) #2010.06.26 S/mileage Ouen Kikaku ~S/mileage Mega Bank vol.0~ & S/mileage Member Solo Event (FC Limited) #2010.09.28 Yume Miru 15-sai Debut Event (FC Limited) #2010.11.03 Obaachan Ie no Curry Rice ~Smile Recipe~ #2010.12.29 Bijo Gaku Vol.2 #2010.12.29 S/mileage 1st Live Fall Concert Tour 2010 ~Devil Smile Angel Smile~ #2011.02.16 S/mileage no Music V Collection ① #2011.03.02 Bijo Gaku Vol.5 #2011.06.08 Bijo Gaku Vol.10 #2011.07.06 Bijo Gaku Vol.12 #2011.07.13 ℃-ute & S/mileage Premium Live 2011 Haru ~℃ & S Collaboration Daisakusen~ #2011.08.24 S/mileage 2011 Limited Live "S/mile Factory" #2011.09.21 S/mile Factory ~S/mileage 4nin de Saigo da YO! Medetai no ni!~ #2011.12.12 S/mileage 2011 Fall Tour ~Gyakushuu no MINI SKIRT~ #2011.12.21 S/mileage Zen Single MUSIC VIDEO Blu-ray File 2011#2012.05.16 S/mileage no Music V Collection ② #2012.05.23 Hello Pro! TIME Vol.7 #2012.12.05 "S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban ①" Hatsubai Kinen Special Concert #2013.02.20 S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ #2013.11.20 S/mileage 2nd Original Album "② Smile Sensation" Hatsubai Kinen Event #2014.02.05 Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~ #2014.04.23 Naruchika 2013 Aki ℃-ute x S/mileage #2014.05.14 S/mileage Live Tour 2013 Aki ~Smile Charge~ #2014.09.24 LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki- #2014.11.12 S/mileage LIVE 2014 Natsu FULL CHARGE ~715 Nippon Budokan~ #2015.01.21 S/mileage no Music V Collection ③ |-|Compilations= *2010.12.15 Hello! Project - Petit Best 11 (プッチベスト 11) (#6 Yumemiru Fifteen, #13 ○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! (TopNude Remix Version 02)) *2011.12.21 Hello! Project - Petit Best 12 (プッチベスト 12) (#14 Short Cut, #15 Tachiagirl) *2012.12.05 Hello! Project - Petit Best 13 (プッチベスト 13) (#9 Dot Bikini, #10 Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki.) *2013.12.11 Hello! Project - Petit Best 14 (プッチベスト 14) (#7 Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita, #8 Yattaruchan) *2013.12.31 Hello! Project - Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 2 (ハロー!プロジェクトの全曲から集めちゃいました! Vol.2 吉田豪編) (#6 Asu wa Date na no ni, Imasugu Koe ga Kikitai) *2014.07.09 Hello! Project - Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 3 (ハロー！プロジェクトの全曲から集めちゃいました！ Vol.3 掟ポルシェ編) (#17 Yumemiru Fifteen) *2014.08.13 Hello! Project - Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 6 (ハロー！プロジェクトの全曲から集めちゃいました！ Vol.3 女子ミュージシャン編 ・ユリナ(住所不定無職)) (#17 Shin Nippon no Susume) *2014.12.10 Hello! Project - Petit Best 15 (プッチベスト 15) (#7 Eighteen Emotion, #8 Chikyuu wa Kyou mo Ai wo Hagukumu, #16 Eli, Eli, Lema Sabachthani? (with Morning Musume), #17 Curtain Call-unlun) *2014.12.16 Hello! Project - Petit Best 16 (プッチベスト 16) (#7 Taiki Bansei, #8 Gashin Shoutan) Publications For more of publications, please visit ANGERME Publications Photobooks *2010.12.20 S/mileage 1st LIVE Photobook ~Devil Smile Angel Smile~ (スマイレージ　1st　LIVE写真集　~デビルスマイル エンジェルスマイル~) *2011.09.24 S/mileage 1 (スマイレージ①) *2013.04.25 S/mileage 2 ~AyaKanon 18sai no Yakusoku~ (スマイレージ② 〜あやかのん 18歳の約束〜) (Wada Ayaka & Fukuda Kanon) *2014.07.25 S/mileage 3 ~6nin de FULLCHARGE~ (スマイレージ③ ～6人でFULLCHARGE～) Works TV Programs *2010 Hanbun Esper (半分エスパー) *2010–2011 Bijou Gaku (美女学) *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME *2011 Smile! Dance Contest *2012 S/mileage no Sono Joshiki Choto Mate Kudasai! (スマイレージのその常識チョトマテクダサイ!) *2012–2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life *2014– The Girls Live Drama *2010 Hanbun Esper (半分エスパー) *2012 Suugaku Joshi Gakuen (数学女子学園) Internet *2009–2011 S/mileage Web Talk "TAKEOFF" (スマイレージWebトーク) (FC Limited) *2010-2011 Nama Suma! ~Hashed Potato wa #smileage~ (生スマ! 〜ハッシュドポテトは#smileage〜) (Ustream) *2012- Kaettekita! Nama Suma! ~Hashed Potato wa #smileage~ (帰ってきた！生スマ！〜ハッシュドポテトは#smileage〜) (Ustream) Radio *2010–2011 FIVE STARS (Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon) (Wednesdays) *2013.01.06-2014.12.28 SS1422 (S/mileage Station 1422) (2nd generation members) *2015.01.04-present AS1422 (Angerme Station 1422) (2nd generation members) Theater *2009 Shugo Chara! (without Ogawa Saki) *2009 Koisuru Hello Kitty *2010 Obaachanchi no Curry Rice ~Smile Recipe~ *2013 Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~ *2014 LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki- *2014 SMILE FANTASY! Movies *2011 Youth Individual (若者の個々の) *2012 Kaidan Shin Mimibukuro-Igyou (怪談新耳袋・異形) Magazine Appearances Listed are group magazine appearances only, solo magazine appearances are not included in this list. Awards *2010.11.19 The 52nd Japan Record Awards 2010 "New Artist" *2010.12.30 The 52nd Japan Record Awards 2010 "Best New Artist" Trivia *Their first three indies singles were released under the TNX indies label "Good Factory," but they were still signed to Up-Front at the time and were a part of Hello! Project. *The group originally consisted of four Hello Pro Kenshuusei members. As of November 2015, only 4 members of the group had not been a Kenshuusei before joining: Nakanishi Kana, Kosuga Fuyuka, Tamura Meimi, and Kamikokuryo Moe. *When the second generation was added, the group had the same number of members as Morning Musume until the graduation of Ogawa Saki. *Before joining the group, Tamura Meimi was in the Shugo Chara! Musical alongside Maeda Yuuka (who played Amu), Fukuda Kanon (who played Nadeshiko) and Wada Ayaka (who had a minor role). *In 2011, S/mileage added 5 new members, but lost 3 at the same time (Maeda Yuuka, Ogawa Saki, and Kosuga Fuyuka). This is the most gained and lost for the group. *They are the second group in Hello! Project to have an official "generation" joining after the group's debut, the first being Morning Musume. *After Maeda Yuuka's graduation, the remaining 1st Generation was called AyaKanon until Fukuda Kanon's graduation in November 2015.Fukuda Kanon. "ayakanon＊RH" (in Japanese). Fukuda Kanon Official Ameba Blog. 2013-10-03. *The 2nd Generation is called America (A→Akari, Me→Meimi, Ri→Rina, Ca(Ka) →Kana).Takeuchi Akari. "フルチャージスタート！！竹内朱莉" (in Japanese). S/mileage 2ki Member Official Ameba Blog. 2014-08-11. *They are the first group in Hello! Project to have performed in all 47 prefectures.Fukuda Kanon. "制覇しました！" (in Japanese). Fukuda Kanon Official Ameba Blog. 2014-12-15. *In a interview in 2015, they declared war on Morning Musume '15, aiming to be the top group in Hello! Project. *During their time as S/mileage, they almost always wore short skirts as a part of their image. **The sub-members wore longer skirts than the 1st gen to show a rank within the group. Total Sales Count See Also *ANGERME Members *ANGERME Discography *ANGERME Concerts & Events *ANGERME Publications *Gallery:ANGERME *Gallery:ANGERME Music Videos *ANGERME Auditions References External Links *ANGERME Official Website *S/mileage Official Website (Archived) *Wikipedia: English, Japanese *Video & Streaming Websites: Youtube Channel, Ustream Channel *Social Media Pages: Official Google+, Facebook, Twitter, Myspace *Member Blogs: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon, 2nd Generation, 3rd Generation cs:ANGERME de:ANGERME es:ANGERME fr:ANGERME it:ANGERME ja:アンジュルム Category:ANGERME Category:1st Generation S/mileage Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Category:Hello! Project Category:Up-Front Agency Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Hachama Category:Tsunku Category:Groups featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Groups featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Groups Category:Oricon Category:TNX Category:2009 Units Category:Good Factory Record Category:Hime-chen! Otogi chikku Idol Lilpri Category:Pony Canyon Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Groups featured in Girls Live Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:4th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:7th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:Groups featured in Bijo Gaku Category:Groups featured in Hello! Project Station Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Category:4th Generation ANGERME Category:S/mileage Sub-members Category:14th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:15th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:18th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:21st Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei